


Liu's Immortality

by BlairWidows608



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Depression, I think I know how to tag now, I'm Sorry, Other, Post-Break Up, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWidows608/pseuds/BlairWidows608
Summary: When a knife cuts, there's supposed to be blood...But what do you do if there's only scars?(I suck at summarys)





	Liu's Immortality

Liu laid on his bed, crying at everything he thought of. Everything reminded him of Sully... He felt so empty. The world was so dark now. He hated himself and everyone else. The darkness swallowed him up, leaving nothing but a shell behind. He wanted to die. He wanted to give up. He wanted the pain to end. But none of his prayers were answered. He needed death. He needed it to end. But it didn't. He grabbed the knife that was beside him and brought it to his wrists, making new, fresh, cuts. The scars from the past ones making him remember all his pain again and again. He heard the voices. 'Kill yourself!' 'Cut yourself!' 'End it all!' He wanted so desperately to do what the voices wanted him to do. But... He carelessly plunged the knife into his chest. Then pulled it out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Again and again. In, then out. Blood not flowing though. The wounds disappeared as soon as they formed. He was immortal. He couldn't do what he so desperately wanted to do. In! Out! In! Out! Faster and faster! Deeper and deeper! It felt so right to do it! But fate didn't allow it! He cried harder. Wanting to scream, but couldn't alert anyone. He hated this. But this was his life. An endless cycle of emptiness... "Kill me..."

**Author's Note:**

> ... The end might be a little to similar to one of Monika's poems... Not on purpose though... Or is it..?


End file.
